


Reverse Cupid

by Charra



Series: Hanmei Week, 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charra/pseuds/Charra
Summary: Hanzo likes Mei but is too shy to approach her.  A mishap on the training range gives him an opportunity to make an effort.  Hanmei week prompt: Archery





	

Archery was a skill Hanzo learned since he could walk, one of many, and before things went wrong with Genji, he employed that skill as a way to relax, to focus and relieve himself of stress. Since joining Overwatch, he's found himself utilizing his bow and arrows once again as a relaxation technique, though for the past few weeks, he's finding even this method stressful; he kept missing targets he would usually be able to hit in his sleep.

"Everything all right, brother?" a voice asked. Hanzo kept focused on his targeting and ignored Genji, for the most part. "You appear to be lost in your thoughts."

"Shut up, _baka_." Hanzo said as he loosed another arrow. That one sailed past the target, and Genji rolled his eyes.

"Very mature, Hanzo. You choose to hide yourself on the practice range instead of addressing what's bothering you and I am the idiot. Talk to her, brother. The worst she can do is turn you down."

"Absolutely not! Mei--Miss Zhou clearly has more important things to worry about than some-some ridiculous crush that a man has on her, let alone one as unworthy as I."

"And I suppose McCree is a viable alternative as a match to Miss Zhou." There went another arrow, this time followed by a crunch of metal.

"I said nothing of the kind! A lady such as Miss Zhou keeping company with that--that cowboy?!"

"Then do something about it! I can't stand to see you pining away for her because you have a sense of guilt and buyer's remorse. Besides, Torbjörn has been complaining about your arrows hitting his turrets. Yes, he can fix them no problem but he shouldn't have to."

"I will apologize to him." He fired another arrow, missed, again and as he drew another and was about to fire, something whirred at his side, then something blue was within his perphrial vision. It was Snowball, Mei's droid and it wasn't long after that Mei herself came running to find him.

"There you are Snowball!" She said, grabbing it. Hanzo glanced to the side to see her face--wait, since when did her face reach eye level? The last he checked, Mei was a good deal shorter than him, her head just about reaching his neck and that was with her hair in its bun. He turned to face her and saw she was dressed for a formal occasion, and what a dress! A sparkling blue one that hugged her generous features, a long slit up to the thigh on one side and in heels, that explained the new height. She looked dazzling and Hanzo forgot about the arrow he was about to fire; Genji wondered where said arrow went.

"Miss Zhou." Hanzo said, bowing after staring for minutes. "Ahh, this...this is new. You look lovely."

" _Xièxiè_. Thank you."

"What brings about something so...so...formal?"

"I am attending a charity ball later tonight, it supports conservation of wildlife in Iceland. I was invited to share my research on the climate there, and in the Himilayas."

"That is most impressive."

"It is, and I must ask, have you seen Winston? He offered to take me, but I can't find him."

" _Iie_ , I have not seen him, Genji did you?"

"No." Genji replied. They both heard a scream ring out in the training area. Not long after, they saw Bastion wheeling about, going after a cursing Torbjörn who was storming towards them while slapping away at Bastion, who was trying to reach out to him for some reason.

"Keep your hands off me, you tin can!" Torbjörn snapped, then saw Hanzo, his glare pining him in place. "You!"

"I take it I hit another of your turrets again, Torbjörn-san?" Hanzo asked.

"Not quite. AUGH! _Fan du plåtburk, jag sa till dig att lämna det vara_!" (Damn you tin can, I told you to leave it be!) They soon saw the problem when Torbjörn turned to yell at Bastion.

"I am not an expert in medical situations, Torbjörn-san." Genji said. "But there appears to be an arrow in your posterior."

" _Kuso_." Hanzo muttered. He must have let loose his arrow while staring at Mei, and it hit Torbjörn himself this time, right in the buttocks. The arrow stood in the left side, like a misplaced tail, and Bastion was trying to remove it, but failing. "My apologies, Torbjörn-san, I allowed my attention to wander."

"That is obvious." Torbjörn answered, looking at Mei. "Dr. Zhou, is this for that charity ball you're attending later tonight?"

" _Shì_ , it is." Mei said.

" _Bra_. Good, then Hanzo can take you."

"Oh, but-but Winston said he--"

" _Ja_ , he told me he was taking you and was planning to, until someone shot an arrow through the wall of the training area, which hit some systems. He'll be all night with the repairs, he says, and extends his regrets. Now, I suggest you see to your face or whatever it is women do for these parties, he'll be ready in an hour."

"But-"

"Miss Zhou." Hanzo said. "I would be happy to escort you if you wish, and I should apologize to Winston-san for my misfire."

"Thank you! Oh, I'll meet you at the cargo bay! Tell Winston not to work too hard." Mei then rushed off; Torbjörn watched her go then turned to Hanzo, glaring.

"You, get yourself a tuxedo, take her to the ball, and deal with this once and for all." he said.

"Pardon?" Hanzo asked.

"You've been staring at her like a lovesick puppy for weeks and taking it out on my turrets, the walls of the training area, and now me and some of our systems! So now you are going to be with her, in a social event, just the two of you, and you're going to decide once and for all what to do about your feelings for her before you end up killing somebody!" Hanzo had to flinch, but he had to admit the engineer had a point--if he didn't settle this now, and the thought of it sent shivers up his spine, it would only be a matter of time before he hit someone with his inattentive aiming, somewhere worse than the buttocks.

"Very well...just one question."

"What is it?"

"What is a tuxedo?"

Torbjörn blinked, then gaped. " _Du måste skämta med mig_." (You have got to be kidding me.)

"Western dress!" Genji cried. "He means Western dress, brother, most formal." Genji then dragged Hanzo off. "Come, we will see if McCree has something fitting."

"If you think I am going to wear anything the cowboy has--" Hanzo said.

"He is the closest to your size and we have no time to find what is required online or in stores. Besides, odds are what he has is new, not even worn once." Torbjörn just watched them leave, sighing in exasperation. Damn man--more of a boy in some ways--completely unsure how to approach the girl so he turns to physcial exertions to work out his frustrations. Not very healthy for his turrets, or his buttocks or even the computer systems Winston's trying to restore right now, but if Hanzo could use that ball to work up the courage to try and court Mei, then maybe things can get back to normal.

" _Jämfört med detta bör puberteten vara en promenad i parken_." (Compared to this, puberty should be a walk in the park) he muttered, thinking of his own children. Bastion saw this opportunity to finally yank out the arrow, which had Torbjörn yelling more Swedish at it.


End file.
